The Secret to Love
by jensen fan22
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy need to admit there love for each other for the sake of the group. My first time writing something like this. Mature for sexual content and swearing. If you like it let me know and I'll write more. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED Raven and Bellamy father/daughter relationship and they never had sex. Let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

The secret to love

Bellamy's POV

Octavia and I were sitting in the tent that we shared outside of the drop ship. Octavia had told everyone she saw that she needed to talk to me alone and no one was to interrupt us. I was sitting on the animal pellets on the floor that I like to call my bed. Lincoln had provided everyone with them now that he was living in camp with us. I accept that he is part of Octavia's life now...doesn't mean they can stay in the same tent yet. "Why won't you tell her," she said breaking me out of my train of thought.

"Tell who what O?"

"Why won't you tell Clarke that you love her?"

"I don't love her"

"Bell the only person you are fooling is yourself and Clarke. Have you noticed how much you to argue, that only happens when she is putting herself in danger or vise-versa."

"Octavia we are leaders together, she is our only healer in camp, and she just worries too much." As the words were coming out of my mouth they felt wrong I know I'm lying to Octavia and I dint like it but I can't risk my relationship with Clarke. Octavia is right but it would kill me if I lost her.

"I know you're lying and so do you. You better get your head straight because everyone in this camp is sick of you and Clarke arguing all the time. We know you love each other that's why everyone listened to me and left us alone and why everyone listened to Lincoln and left him and Clarke alone."

" What did you just say?"

"Listen Bell that wasn't suppose to come out just ignore it. You two belong together. I love you but I hate seeing my brother fight with my best friend because they are scared to admit there feelings. Lincoln feels the same way Clarke is like a little sister to him and you are his best friend. So please do what's best for this camp."

" Dammit O! I can't lose her! And that's exactly what's going to happen now! You should have left it alone! Now Lincoln is talking to her and everything is going to be fucked up!" I yelled as my eyes sting with tears knowing that now I will lose Clarke forever and I can't stay mad at anyone because it's my best friend and little sister who put me in this situation.

"Bellamy I will never let anything bad happen to you." She said coming over and hugging me. "I wouldn't have even tried if I wasn't 150% positive that she loves you to please trust me."

" She's too good for me O. I'm sorry I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk...alone!" I said as I left the tent and headed straight for the gates.

Clarke's POV

"What's going on Lincoln I can't be gone long I have patients to tend to."

"Raven and Miller are tending to the patients; you have all the time in the world." He said calmly. "Clarke I don't want you to get upset with me but you have to tell Bellamy." Lincoln and I have talked about my feelings for Bellamy before and I made it really clear I didn't want to tell Bellamy about my feelings.

"We have already talked about this. I love him Lincoln I can't lose him...we both said we would never talk about it again."

"That was before you two started going at each others throats like reapers. You're like my sister and I hate seeing what this is doing to you. Just tell him." We have been pretty bad lately I will admit but he keeps on putting himself in danger and it's killing me. Every time Miller and Raven drag him to med bay with a new injury it breaks my heart. Especially since I have to cause him more pain by giving him stitches then he yells when I have to get more seaweed to prevent infection. He yells even more if I get a bump on the head while going on those trips.

"He's fucking stubborn what do you expect."

"Octavia is talking to him now Clarke." Instantly I broke into tears and Lincoln pulled me into a hug. I started punching and screaming at him.

"YOU TWO JUST RUINED EVERYTHING! HE'S GOING TO HATE ME AND IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT! LINCOLN YOU ARE A FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I kept screaming and punching and Lincoln stayed quiet while holding me letting me get it all out. I felt extremely guilty I know him and Octavia only mean good but Bellamy is my life. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's okay butterfly." I just nodded and walked away. Once I got outside I saw Bellamy storming off from Octavia and leaving for the gates.

Miller's POV

I walked outside to see Bellamy storming off and Clarke watching him looking distraught. "What's wrong butterfly?" I asked Clarke. Lincoln and I started calling Clarke butterfly she's our little sister. We had to make our own families when we got on the ground and this was ours.

"Not now Miller. Get back to work all of you!" Clarke snapped with tears in her eyes, she then turned and went to med bay. When I got there I watched as Clarke took two sedatives the Ark sent down.

"Dammit Clarke what are you doing your mom told us to only take one at a time!"

"Shh..Miller it will be okay I just need some sleep." She was out in seconds.

"OCTAVIA! LINCOLN! GET IN HERE!"

"What's going on." They said at the same time.

"Butterfly took 2 sedatives, we are only suppose to take one at a time as needed. She said she just needed to sleep and she was out like a light."

"Fuck! Okay I think she will be fine we just need to keep checking on her vitals and hope Bellamy doesn't get back before she wakes up."

"Who wakes up?" We all turned as we heard Bellamy's voice.

"Well we are all fucking dead tell Raven I love her." I said.

Clarke's POV

I don't want to open my eyes yet. When I open them the reality that I got rejected by Bellamy will become real, but yet I still open my eyes and there he is sitting right in front of me looking perfect. Someone had brought me to a tent but not just any tent Bellamy's tent. He looks like he hasn't slept in days and despite my better instincts I blurt out, " you should get some sleep."

"You're awake! Are you okay? Lincoln get in here!" Bellamy rushed out looking worried. I don't understand he doesn't like me but looks like if anything happened to me it would be the end of the world.

"I'm fine Bellamy calm down, I just needed some sleep." I spoke softly trying to put across the fact that I am okay with my body language.

"That was pretty fucking stupid Clarke what were you thinking. You could have over dosed and died!"

"I was being stupid?! Really! You're the one who left without back up again! How many times am I going to have to stitch you up Bellamy!"

"What if you didn't wake up! Huh!? What would I have done?!"

"Why do you care so much Bellamy!"

"BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" He yelled louder than anything he had said, and then there was silence.

"What? I thought you didn't like me I thought you were walking away because you were disgusted about Octavia and Lincoln trying to get us together."

"What God no Clarke! I love you so much I didn't say anything because it would kill me if I lost you. That's why I was so pissed off...I'm sorry for yelling." I don't even know what to think I have never heard Bellamy express his feelings so much and he apologized and I just want to kiss him; so I did.

It was the most perfect kiss in the world and I thought my heart was going to explode. The only reason I stopped was to breath. "I love you too Bellamy Blake."

A look of pure joy came across Bellamy's face and he started kissing me more frantically. He ripped my shirt off but then instantly stopped. "Princess I need to know you're serious about us. I can't do this and then lose you again, if this is not what you want please tell me now and I will walk away like nothing happened. I will not force anything on you. Just..."

"Bellamy shut up." I cut him of interrupting his speech. "I love you and I want to be with you more than anything. I have since the moment you saved me from falling in that hole when we were saving Jasper. Please make love to me." Bellamy smiled and started kissing me once again.

The next morning (Bellamy's POV)

Waking up I feel someone draped over me, and not just a leg and an arm across me like everyone I let sleep in my tent did. No this girl was on top of me legs on each side of my hips and her arms wrapped around my neck like a life line, and her head buried into my neck. Looking over I see a full head of blond curls and I start to remember the night before. This girl is not just any girl, it's Clarke. As soon as I realize this my member starts to stand at attention.

"Be good," he mumbled into my neck.

"I can't help it you're just so irresistible," I thrust forward and rubbed my hard cock against her clit causing Clarke to make the most beautiful moan and I realized that's my new favourite sound.

"No," she said jumping up in a hurry. My heart dropped the second she pulled away from me. Had Clarke changed her mind about me? I tensed up and she must have noticed my unease because she kissed my lips while putting her pants on. "You silly man, I have to check on my patients and Raven is do for a check up with the equipment the Ark sent down I should be able to see if her and Miller are having a boy or girl. You also have responsibilities and a bunch of teenagers to order around. You don't have to worry about losing me Bellamy I'm not going anywhere I love you but we still have responsibilities."

"I love you too but do we really have to?"

"Yes we do my Rebel King."

"Fine Princess lets go but I want to be there when Raven gets checked out."

"Of course." She said kissing me once more and then leaving to check on her patients.

Miller's POV

"Do you think they are going to be pissed?" Raven asked as she passed back and forth on the floors.

"I don't know babe but you have to calm down the stress isn't good for you or the baby." I said trying to calm her down.

"Miller how can I calm down! Bellamy took me in like a daughter after the whole thing with Finn and now I could lose my dad because we medaled in on his personal life with Clarke."

"Bellamy love you he's not going to abandon you. If there is anything I am sure about its that. Just like Clarke isn't going to abandon me and Lincoln." Ravens eyes started to fill with tears and then she started to full on sob.

"B-but what I-if they do?"

Just then Clarke walked in, "what's wrong Raven?"

"Where's Bellamy?" She spit out without even answering Clarke.

"He's working on the wall why?" Without answering Clarke Raven took off to find her dad who adopted her. I find their relationship odd since Bellamy is only a few years older than Raven but after practically raising herself she needed a parental figure in her life and everyone was adjusting to it just fine. Raven even called him dad sometimes and daddy when she wanted her own way which works on most occasions. "MILLER!" Clarke's yelled waving a hand in front of my face, and cutting me off from my line of thought about my girlfriends makeshift family.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong with Raven?" I dropped my head remembering what Lincoln, Octavia, Raven and I had done. Also remembering that Clarke could be pissed at me and I could lose my own makeshift family. "Are you okay?" She asked after seeing my reaction.

"She's scared we are going to lose you and Bellamy. Bellamy is like her dad and you're my sister and we medaled and it didn't work out so well and we cant..."

"Miller stop. You guys are not going to lose us I promise everything worked out fine. Even if it hadn't you still wouldn't lose me I love you."

"What do you mean everything worked out fine?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"I'm not going to give you details but Bellamy and I are now a couple and everything's fine."

I breathed out a sign of relief and said "okay," then gave Clarke a hug.

"I have to go check on Lincoln I can only imagine how he's feeling if you and Raven are feeling this way and you hardly did anything. Can you check on Murphy? His bandages need to be changed."

"Yeah no problem," and she left just like that.

Bellamy's POV

"Dad," I heard Raven say as I was about to carry another log to the wall. I turned and there she stood tears streaming down her face looking like a mess. It still felt weird having Raven call me dad, I mean she's 17 and I'm 24. Clarke is 20 so in reality my daughter is only 3 years younger than my girlfriend.

Shaking my head to clear it I asked calmly, "what's wrong?"

"Are you mad at me? Do you hate me? Are you going to leave me? Are you going to leave camp? You're not answering my questions you must be leaving." The only thing stopping her from her rant was the sob that came straight from her chest.

"Sweetheart if you would breath I would answer you. No I'm not mad at you and I definitely don't hate you, I'm not going anywhere why would you think that?" I said bringing her in for a hug.

"W-we fucked everything u-up between you and C-larke." She said trying to calm herself down.

"No you didn't I promise me and Clarke are fine. We are actually better than fine."

"What do you mean? We all know what happened yesterday."

"Clarke and I are now a couple. The four of you made a pretty good plan I guess. Thanks sweetheart, now calm down you have that test today for the baby right. You don't want to stress him out before that do you?"

"I happy to hear and dad I'm going to have a girl I know it." She said as she wiped away her tears.

"We will see about that."

"You're going to be there right?" She asked hesitantly, I know that Raven is having a hard time trying to figure out where my limit is, the first time she called me dad was when I found out Miller got her pregnant 4 months ago. She's five months pregnant now, when I found out I attacked Miller I was punching him and I heard Clarke yelling out my name and I heard Octavia yell my name but nothing stopped me. That is until I heard Raven yell, "DADDY STOP!" I stopped mid punch shocked and at her out burst she got upset and ran away. I went to go find her and she said I was like a father figure to her and she never had one before she didn't have anyone to protect her growing up. It broke my heart and I told her that I would always protect her and that I didn't mind her calling me dad whenever she wanted to.

"Of course I'm coming I wouldn't miss it for the world." I said remembering her questions and seeing her squirming thinking I was going to say no. She breathed out a sign of relief, kissed my cheek and ran off without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay sorry I didnt add a disclaimer on the previous chapter like I said I'm new. I love the outcome of my readers and I hope you guys will review the next one I would love to get some feedback! This is deffinatly Mature for smut at the end!

Next chapter

Raven's POV

Laying on this table waiting for Clarke to see if I'm having a boy or girl is the scariest thing I have every done. Not even telling Dad I was pregnant with Millers baby was as scary. The only thing keeping me calm is Miller holding my hand and occasionally telling me every thing is okay also the fact that Dad was there. It's weird how I started calling him dad more and more often. It's just the minute I started I couldn't stop he made me feel safe. "You ready Raven?" Clarke asked as she came in.

"Yes please I need this done it's fucking nerve wrecking." I said as fast as I possibly could.

"It's going to be okay babe." Miller said while squeezing my hand gently to encourage me.

"Everything is going to be fine Raven, it's just a quick check up and I'm going to see the sex of the baby," Clarke butted in. She squeezed some cold jelly on my stomach and put this wand thing on my stomach. Suddenly I heard this swooshing sound.

"Clarke what's that?" I asked panicking.

"Relax Hun it's just the baby's heartbeat it's a good thing." I sighed a breath of relief and let it register that that's my baby's heart beating and as soon as I realized it tears welled up in my eyes.

"You okay sweetheart?" Dad stepped up wiping the tears from my cheek.

"Yeah dad I'm okay. That's my baby." I replied smiling.

"That he is my girl."

"Actually Bellamy; Raven is expecting a little girl."

"Really mom!" I'm having a little girl! Shit I just called Clarke mom. Fuck! I need to get out of here! I gently shoved Clarke's hand away wiped my stomach with an old rag and tried to get up which is difficult being five months pregnant. "Miller help me up please," I whispered in a shaky voice.

"Wait Raven calm down. It's okay I swear it's okay. I get that now that I'm with Bellamy you would say that and it's fine. I don't mind it's an honour actually."

"No I shouldn't put you in that situation your only three years older than me god I shouldn't have even out Bellamy in that situation,he's to young to be a dad. I'm so forgive me." By this time Miller helped me up so I was sitting and I was having a full on melt down. "I mean if he's my dad and I'm having a baby that makes him a fucking grandfather at 24 how ridiculous does that sound I'm so fucking stupid!"

"Hey!" Bellamy yelled and kneeled in front of me. "Stop okay. I love being your dad and it has never upset me. Yes the first time you said it I was a bit taken off guard which is probably the same thing with Clarke; but the day you called me dad I promised I would always protect you. That doesn't change now and now ever."

"I'm sorry daddy the hormones must be getting to me," I replied while wiping away the rest of my tears.

"It's okay sweetheart. Are you tired?"

"Yeah." I said while yawning.

"Okay well go take a nap I'll make sure no one bothers you."

"Okay I love you mom and dad." I said while reaching for Millers hand.

Bellamy's POV

"She breaks my heart when she panics like that. This is the second time she had a full on melt down and I never know how to deal with it." I told Clarke while pulling my hand through my hair.

"Bell, you dealt with her perfectly fine just now. She's hormonal and you can't protect her from that you just need to be there for her."

"I guess you are right."

"On the bright side your speech totally turned me on." She said with this goddess like smirk on her face I love so much.

"You're the devil."

"No I'm the princess." She replied while coming over to me and wrapping herself around me. "Your tent or mine?"

"God you'll be the death of me yet. Mine Octavia is probably in Lincoln's tent." We stumbled into my tent not bothering to watch where we were going since we were to distracted by our lips connecting. Clarke ripped my shirt off in a hurry, "someone's impatient."

"I have been patient for you all day I don't want to wait another minute. Please don't make me wait." She pleaded while leaning in to bite my neck HARD.

"Your wish is my command princess." I stripped down as fast as I could because I knew that is what she wants. Then I started to strip her down. I bit her neck not as hard as she bit me but I could see a purplish bruise already the shape of my teeth and wondered how my neck looks. The sight of it made me want to come right there, the whole camp would see it and know that the princess was mine. Moving my head down farther I took her nipple into my mouth while I played with the other and she made the most beautiful noise, her moaning. I moved her over to my bed and brought my fingers to connect with her clit rubbing softly.

"Bellamy I need you in me now," she whined and moaned at the same time. I slid myself gently into her and started at a slow pace. "Harder please harder." The princess didn't want to make love she wanted to be fucked, so I gave her just that. I started slamming into her with everything I had and it didn't take her long to say, "I'm almost there Bell."

"Me too princess," I slammed into her one more time and connected my teeth to her neck and she did the same with my neck as we came together.

"I love you Bellamy." She said sleepily.

"I love you too, now sleep my princess." I said while bringing her close to my chest, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her head.

"Sleep my Rebel King, don't leave me."

"Never I'll be right here when you wake up, I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

This one has some Bellarke and a lot of Miller and Raven. But hey out leaders can't spend all their time in the tent. Also a big shout out to CoralElizabeth who gave me my first review! Enjoy! I don't own the 100 it's just their character are irrisitable. Review please!

Next chapter

Clarke's POV

Waking up I felt Bellamy's hand on my back but also I realized again in my sleep I had crawled on top of him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Not that I don't love it princess but you know I'm not leaving right. You don't have to climb on top of me."

I could feel the blush coming to my face, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to." I said while trying to climb off of him but he tightened his grip on me.

"I didn't say I wanted you to leave."

Just as I was about to kiss him Miller ran in, "Bellamy there's grounders at the wall you need to get out here now!" That's weird we have a treaty with the grounders.

"Send Lincoln to talk to them." Bellamy grumbled

"We can't Lincoln is locked up in the drop ship,they came and demanded he come with them he said he wasn't going and now they are pissed. Octavia put him in the drop ship and locked him in while telling me to come and get you. We can't let them take him Bellamy he's family."

"We won't Miller, I will be out in a minute just let us get dressed." With that Miller ran off.

"They can't take him Bell he's mine and Millers big brother we need him.

"I promise you Clarke today will not end in you losing either of your brothers. Just trust me."

"I trust you." We both got dressed quickly and went outside to the gate.

Bellamy's POV

Walking to the gate I was fucking nervous; but trying to keep it off my face. If I couldn't get them to leave without Lincoln it would break our whole group. I wasn't fond of him at first but he's become my best friend and a respected member of our group. "What are you doing here Anya?" I said coldly, "we have a deal you stay on your land we stay on ours so what the hell are you doing here?"

"It was my land first and I can take it back; however that doesn't need to happen if you give us Lincoln."

"Well that's not going to happen and you know it."

"Bellamy Blake you will be starting war on yourself if you don't hand over my man this minute."

"HE'S NOT YOUR MAN YOU FUCKING PSYCHO BITCH LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE." Octavia yelled. One of Anya's men pointed their arrow at her head.

"Control your sister before we take her out." Things are getting out of control too fast and my anger is rising and I can feel myself started to lose control until I see my pregnant daughter step in front of my little sister and then panic just starts to set in. I see Miller running out to Raven with a gun in his hand stepping in front of her and Octavia.

"Anya you are putting my entire family at risk, get your man to lower his weapon before I get my man to shoot him right in the fucking head." In the blink of an eye the grounder pulls back the draw string and shoots it at Miller hitting him in the stomach.

"MILLER!" I hear Raven and Clarke yell at the same time. Lincoln runs out two guns in hand throwing one at me and starts firing. Jasper and Murphy come out guns blazing too. Anya's best fighting men were taken out by Lincoln and the rest by us until it was just her. Then I see my beautiful princess walking up with tears in her eyes and my hand gun in her hand yelling stop. Clarke pointed the gun at Anya's head, "Murphy, Jasper get Miller in the drop ship and prep him for surgery now! You grounder have hurt my family one last time." She then pulls the trigger and Anya's body drops. "Someone please clean this up. Bellamy look after Raven she can't be in there, there is too much stress on her and the baby. Octavia see who else was injured and stitch them up." She says with a dead cold face everyone is just staring at her. "GET TO WORK!" Clarke yells and leaves to go to Miller. I follow behind her to find Raven.

As I suspect she's beside the table crying and Miller's body is still; the only thing letting me know he's alive is his chest shakily rising and falling. "Come on Raven lets go for a walk."

"I can't leave him."

"The stress isn't good for you and your baby, when he wake up he's going to want to see that you are okay. Now come on."

"Daddy please I can't leave." Shit! She always got me there. I look up and see Clarke busy washing her hands and disinfecting everything while Murphy is giving Miller a needle, probably a sedative.

"Not this time sweetheart lets go."

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Ouch. That one stung.

I had a heart dropping feeling but I took a deep breathe and calmly said, "if that's how you feel okay but I do still care and being in here is not healthy for you or the baby. Please come with me. We will get you some smoked boar that you have been craving. I stocked some in my tent for you."

"Okay, Clarke he's going to be fine right?" She said sounding defeated.

"I'm going to do everything I can sweetheart I promise. We will not lose Miller today if I have anything to say about it." Clarke reassured Raven. We walked outside and Raven seemed more down than she did when we walked in the med bay.

"Is there something more on your mind besides Miller?"

"I didn't mean it Dad. I'm sorry I just, he's my whole life I love him and I don't want to lose him. I could see it on your face that I hurt you and I really didn't mean to but I didn't want to leave."

"It's okay Raven. I thought I hid it better than that but if I know anything Clarke is going to make sure he's okay."

"He's all I have."

"No he's not you still have the rest of us and if something does happen you still have me I promise." I replied while giving her a hug.

Raven took a deep breath and said, "so what's this I hear about smoked boar?" Looking up at me with the slightest grin on her face.

"Come on I'll get you some."

Clarke's POV

"Murphy it's a simple procedure. We have to get the arrow out and stitch him back up. Lincoln have the antidote for poison over there I wasn't you to give him a needle with some in it and then we are going to start." Murphy has been my latest assistant that wanted to help out. It was a shock at first but I told Bellamy early on that anyone who wanted to learn I was willing to teach them. So far I have had Octavia, Raven, Jasper and Miller. Bellamy had wanted to learn but couldn't due to our busy schedules I thought him a few quick things like stitching people up so they didn't bleed out but he didn't know much besides that.

"How much Clarke."

"The same as the sedative." Murphy injected Miller with the antidote. "Okay now come here and help me get this out. We removed the arrow together and then I let Murphy stitch Miller up. "Now clean bandages and we will be done."

"He doesn't have a fever so he should be okay right?"

"Yeah I think he will be fine he's got a strong pulse and no fever now we just need to wait for him to wake up."

(The surgery took roughly two hours)

"Can you go get Bellamy and Raven please?"

"Yeah sure." He got up and left.

"Hey butterfly." Miller croaked.

"You're awake!" I jumped up and ran to him giving him a hug. He groaned from the impact.

"So what's the prognosis sis?"

"You'll be okay you just need to stay on bedrest for awhile so you don't pull your stitches."

"I can't stay on bedrest. Raven is pregnant she needs help sometimes and I need to help her. Bellamy needs me working on the wall I can't just lay in here." He said frantically.

"Yes you can and you will. Also me you and Raven have to talk about you guys listening to us every once in a while. Your my little brother and I won't have you risking yourself. Bellamy and I will help Raven. You need rest." Just then Raven came in and saw him awake instantly she started to cry.

"Don't scare me like that again." She whispered.

"It's okay babe I'm fine."

"I love you."

"I love you too"

"It's good to see you awake man. Plus I wanted to say thank you. Thank you so much you risked your life for my sister and my daughter at the same time I don't know how I will ever repay you."

"You could start with getting Clarke to take me off bed rest."

"Sorry man it's doctors orders I know better than to mess with those. Beside remember when I hurt myself a couple months ago and she said I was stuck in med bay for a week. You said the doctor knows best. And you came in here everyday no matter how fucking pissed I was so I wasn't alone and no one else could even put up with me. Not even Octavia. So I'll be here as much as I can but you got to listen."

"Fine." Miller grumbled

Bellamy's POV

"It's getting late and it's been a hell day how about we go to bed princess?" Clarke nodded at me and we walked to my tent while hearing a course of good nights from everyone.

"God Bell today has been hell. We need to go check on Octavia and Lincoln though."

"We will tomorrow princess I promise." She sighed and started stripping. I gave her my best smirk and just laughed.

"Not tonight please I just want you to wrap me up in your arms so I can get some sleep."

"Okay princess." I stripped off and we laid down and within minutes we were both asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry if this chapter is not long enough I will try to post as soon as possible! This chapter is VERY MATURE almost pure smut. Enjoy! Please review! I love hearing what you guys have to say.

Next chapter

Bellamy's POV

I don't know what it is that woke me up; but Clarke in on top of me like usual. This time though she is taking turns between biting and sucking on my neck. "Princess are you awake?" All I get in response is Clarke's moan. "You have to stop or I'm not going to be able to help myself."

"Bellamy I want you to do me a favour."

"Anything."

"I want you to tie me down, and slide that 8 inch cock into me. I want you to fuck me until I'm screaming your name and I don't even want you to stop then. I want you to bite me so we can show this whole damn camp that I'm yours."

"Jesus, fuck Clarke." My member was standing tall at her very vivid description.

"Please Bellamy." She whined.

"What the princess wants the princess gets." I said before flipping us quickly. It's a good thing we sleep naked anyways because clothes would be a pain in the ass right now. I took a rope I had just lying around and tied it around both of Clarke's hands.

"Tighter...please." I tightened the grip on the rope and tied it to a makeshift table I had by my bed so she couldn't move. She moaned at the tighter grip on her wrists and moaned louder when she realized she couldn't move her arms at all. Clarke's going to kill me before the night it over. I started to kiss a trail down between her breasts but she yelled, "no!"

"What's wrong?" I asked worried she was hurt from the ropes.

"Just fuck me now." She was in a hurry.

"Don't demand me. This is my game now babe." I emphasized what I was saying by biting really hard on her neck. In return I got moan so loud I wouldn't be surprised if it woke people up.

"I'm sorry my king."

"It's okay princess I forgive you but don't let it happen again. Would you like a safe word?" I knew that I wouldn't hurt Clarke if my life depended on it but it's better safe than sorry right?

"How about 'moon'"

"It's perfect babe." And without warning I slammed all the was into her pulling out before she had time to register it I slammed back in and she groaned.

I kept slamming into her until she said, "I'm going to cum my king."

"Your not allowed to cum until I say so or you will be punished." I grunted while still slamming into her.

"Bellamy please!" She whined.

"No! And right now I am your king." She started squirming so I placed my hands tightly on her hips to stop her movements.

"I-I cant..." And Clarke came.

"You disobeyed me princess. You are to be punished."

"I'm sorry my king." Clarke whimpered.

"I know you are but it doesn't change that you have to be punished." I flipped Clarke over careful of the restraints on her wrists. I positioned her with her ass up in the air and her face sideways on the mattress and brought my hand down across her ass harshly. Clarke scream turned into a loud moan. My princess was a fucking kinky princess. "Now princess you are going to count to ten. If you mess up we start over until you get it right. Nod your head if you understand." She nodded and I started.

*SMACK*

"One."

*SMACK*

"T-two." She moaned

*SMACK SMACK SMACK*

" three, four, five." It continued until we got to then one last time I brought my hand down across her bright red bottom.

"T-t-ten." Clarke whimpered, I tear going down her eye.

"You okay my princess?" I said rubbing my hand across her bottom to sooth it.

"Yes, I'm okay my king." I untied Clarke's hands and flipped her gently onto her back giving her a soft kiss. I felt bad I know she enjoyed it the way she moaned at most of the hits but she's my princess.

"Are you sure? I'm sorry if I hurt you. I love you so much."

Clarke smiled beautifully at me, "you didn't hurt me Bell. I actually enjoyed it a lot! I love you too." I grinned at Clarke and slipped into her slowly and made love to her one last time before going to sleep. This time was different though it was slow and I cherished every part of her body laying gentle kisses everywhere I could while slowly sliding in and out of her.

Lincoln's POV

"I think you should leave them alone." I laughed as my beautiful girlfriend looked pissed.

"I was kept up all night by the God awful sounds of my brother fucking his girlfriend, and I'm awake stuck doing their jobs while they sleep! They should be taking over my jobs so I can get some decent fucking sleep."

"I know how you feel babe, you're forgetting that the other partner in that is my little sister. We wanted them to admit their feelings and they did just let them sleep."

"Ugh! Fine but he's getting an ear full from me when he wake up!"

"Who is?" I hear Bellamy say with Clarke in tow.

"Did you guys have a good night?" Octavia snaps. Clarke blushed as bright as a tomato. "Because I didn't I was kept up all night and then had to wake up and check on patients, Miller's fine by the way. And Lincoln who was also kept up all night had to get everything straightened away for the day on no sleep."

"O, I am so sorry we didn't mean to keep you up. Why don't you and Lincoln take the day off for yourselves and get some sleep we will make sure no one bugs you." Bellamy suggested while Clarke just stood there blushing violently and whispering her sorry.

"Thank you brother sorry for attacking you just know how I get when I'm tired. Oh yeah and I would be careful you daughters hormones are in full swing today."

"What do you mean?"

"Well first she flipped out at me because I was changing Millers bandages and accidentally hurt him. Then she flipped out at Miller saying he thought she was fat because he made a comment about her always wearing his shirts. Then she flipped at Murphy because he looked at her. Then she went on a ten minute rant about how everyone thought she was fat and said she was going to get her dad but Murphy stopped her from waking you up she called him a dick and stormed off in tears to her tent and hasn't come out since. Mind you this all happened in one fucking hour."

"Jesus okay I'll go talk to her, you two get some sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

It's a dark chapter sorry. I hope you like it. I can't tell if you like the story at all though because I don't get reviews. Except from one person please review. Rated M. Disclaimer

Next chapter

Miller's POV

"Why can't you just fucking listen Miller?! You're going to pull your fucking stitches out."

"You're talking about me listening you don't listen to a fucking word I say! I keep telling you to stop fucking lifting all this shit, you're fucking almost six months pregnant Raven! I need to help you!"

"Well if you weren't fucking stupid and got shot with an arrow you could help me, but you did and you can't be lifting shit."

"I wouldn't have got myself shot if your pregnant ass didn't run straight into the fucking line of fire!" I yelled and I instantly felt bad, I could see the hurt on her face and it broke my heart. "Raven I'm sorry."

"GO FUCK YOURSELF MILLER!" She full on screamed at me and I know she would be crying if she wasn't so pissed with me. With Raven lately it was when she wasn't crying I had to worry and by the look on her face I can tell I'm in for deep shit. She stormed out of the tent and I stood up and followed her.

"RAVEN! Just slow down okay I'm sorry I didn't mean it." I said as I grabbed onto her hand, she yanked her hand away from me and just gave me a look that screamed anger and worry.

"Miller what are you doing out of bed?" Clarke asked.

"Please not right now Clarke."

"No I spent two hours pulling an arrow out of you and stitching you back up now go lay down."

"No." I simply said, I know I'm digging a hole for myself with everyone right now and Clarke is going to be pissed but I need to talk to Raven. "Raven please. Please don't be mad. Please forgive me. I love you so much."

"I'm sorry I made you put yourself in danger Miller it was irresponsible of me. I love you."

"Don't apologize I didn't mean it. I would have put myself out there anyways my whole family was danger. It's not your fault I got hurt."

"Miller your bleeding." She said as she was looking down at my shirt with a worried expression.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt." I brought Raven to my chest and hugged her; content to just hold her in my arms.

"Raven can we talk?" Bellamy asked calmly. Probably just trying to keep Raven calm while it lasted.

"Okay dad." With that she walked away with Bellamy.

I started to walk back to my tent until Clarke spoke, "not so fast. We need to talk and I need to check that. You're still bleeding." Putting my head down I followed Clarke slowly to med bay. "I thought I told you to stay in bed; it took me two hours to sew you back up."

"I know butterfly, but I love her it breaks my heart when she gets like that. I couldn't just let her walk away from you?"

Clarke sighed, "I get it okay. Raven is hormonal and not herself she wouldn't actually leave you because of a fight."

"But I said some pretty mean shit."

"She knows you didn't mean it." I flinched as Clarke started sewing me back up but refused to scream in pain. Murphy came in when she was done and he looked kind of off.

"You know Clarke, you were suppose to be with me." What the fuck is he talking about?

"What are you talking about Murphy? Are you okay?" Clarke asked worried but also scared.

"You were suppose to be mine! Not Bellamy's! I shouldn't have to hear you to fucking!"

"Miller go get Bellamy."

"NO! If the king comes in here he's dead." Murphy said with a crazy tone. "You see Clarke I always said I wouldn't be cheesy. That shit is so fucking overrated but if I can't have you...no one can." Murphy was crying but sweating at the same time he looked fucking sick.

"Murphy please let Clarke go. You're scaring her. If you really love her you will let her leave."

"No! Miller I'm going to tell you once keep your fucking mouth shut or I swear to god I will kill you with my bare hands." He stepped closer to Clarke putting his hands on her hips. Murphy went to kiss her neck but stopped, "you let him fucking mark you like a pet. Well how about I make my own marks." Clarke was crying and Murphy was going towards her neck, I grabbed the syringe with sedatives in it and went for Murphy. Clarke got thrown across the room and she screamed Bellamy's name.

"Clarke are you..." Bellamy rushed in but his words stopped as soon as I looked at him, I got distracted and Murphy stabbed me with the syringe.

Bellamy's POV

I ran in just in time to see Murphy stabbing Miller with a needle and Clarke on the floor crying. "What the fuck is going on?!" I yelled walking to Clarke and helping her to her feet. She instantly wrapped herself around me. "What are you doing Murphy?"

"You don't deserve her! She's suppose to be with me." My blood boiled but I know I have to stay calm or things are going to end badly. I started shaking with anger and Clarke flinched in my arms. I started rubbing her back.

"Why don't you go back to out tent princess I'll be there in a minute."

"Please come with me."

"I can't babe now go."

"No"

"ENOUGH! She's not going anywhere she's going to be mine right after I kill you."

Releasing myself from Clarke I stepped towards him and said, " come on then." Murphy ran towards me throwing a punch to my face. I got on top of him and started punching until I heard Raven.

"Daddy stop." Murphy took the opportunity and started punching he put him hands around my throat. Breathing was getting harder I looked over to Clarke as she jumped up and grabbed the gun over on her table and pointed it at Murphy. *BANG* Murphy fell on top of me. Giving him a nudge to get him off of me I walked over to her just in time for her to start sobbing into my arms.

"It's okay princess, it's over. It's okay now I promise." She just held on tighter. "Miller, Raven are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I'm okay daddy I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry it's okay, you two go to bed announce to the camp all work is done for the day except for the guards." I said as I lifted Clarke up and walked to our tent with her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay everyone here's the next chapter! I am very sorry for the long wait I have been stressed with my exams in college. I hope everyone enjoys. Please review! I'm open to some suggestions. And sorry this one is short.**

Next chapter

Bellamy's POV

Clarke was still sobbing into my chest mumbling something that sounded like,"I killed him I'm a killer."

"Clarke baby, you did it to protect me. I would be dead if you didn't help me. I know it doesn't make it any better but he would have killed me and did God knows what with you. You saved us. You are not a killer your a hero."

"I'm not a hero."

"You were just then." She looked into my eyes, her eyes were red from crying but she still looked more beautiful than anything I have ever seen. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you. I love you Bellamy Blake."

"I love you too Clarke Griffen." Clarke has no idea how much I want to call her Clarke Blake. I want her name to change to mine but I don't want her to be freaked out about how quickly we are moving. Instead I pulled Clarke into me and we fell into a peaceful sleep.

*three months later*

Clarke's POV

"Push Raven come on you can do this!" I yelled at her while Miller sat by her head whispering things to her in her ear. Raven screamed one last time and then the cries of a newborn baby filled the air. "Your baby girl is beautiful Raven." I said handing the baby to her as tears came down her face. "Octavia can you clean up here I need to go do something."

"Sure Clarke." I walked outside to mine and Bellamy's tent hoping to God he didn't follow me. I got in the tent and undid my pants they have been getting tighter and it's hard to wear them for a long period of time. I shoved on Bellamy's boxers and laid down.

"You okay princess?" Of course he would follow me. Now I'm going to have to explain why I left the med bay so quickly. He's going to freak out and probably leave me. Tears started coming to my eyes just at the thought of losing Bellamy. "Hey what's with the tears babe everything's going to be okay." He said softly as he came over to hug me. I crawled up into his lap and wrapped myself around him like I have been doing every night since we admitted we loved each other. It's weird it doesn't matter how I fall asleep when I wake up I'm on top of him holding on with a death grip. On night Bellamy had to wake me up because I was holding on to him to tight and it was getting to the point where he couldn't breath.

"No it's not you're going to hate me and then l-leave me." I sobbed into his shirt.

Bellamy rubbed my back, "Clarke I could never hate you. Ever."

"But you don't know." He didn't know that for the last three months I have been lying to him about my period. Lying to because I can't keep anything down and that's why I keep eating more. I tell him over and over again that I'm just sick and have the stomach flu but I know for a fact that's not the case.

"Clarke if this is about you being pregnant I already know. I also know that I'm happy and I never plan on leaving you." I look at him trying to pull off my most confused face ever. He laughed his beautiful Bellamy laugh, "princess I wake up with you on top of me every morning. You don't think I would notice your stomach getting bigger or your boobs getting bigger. Or the fact that you take off running after every meal you eat and you come back looking sick and I let you nibble at my food until you don't look so sick. I love you I was just waiting until you would tell me so you didn't feel pressured or trapped."

"You knew this whole time?!"

"Yes I knew. Why do you think I flipped out so bad when Monty gave you moonshine instead of water?"

"I didn't really think about it. I thought you were just being overprotective and left it at that. I love you Bellamy." I said kissing his lips.

"I love you too Clarke, now what are we going to do about your problem with your pants? Because as much as I love you, you can't walk around in my boxers." He laughed.

"It's not funny!" I snapped back at him.

"I know, I'm sorry princess what would you like me to do?"

"Sorry for snapping. Would you mind getting octavia for me? She told me one time that she used to sew with your mom maybe she can help."

"Of course I'll be right back."

"No you go see Raven, just send Octavia in please."

"Okay." He kissed my forehead and walked out.


End file.
